Purebloods
by ARTGirl99
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the pureblood prince of vampires has finally sensed his mate's 'awakening' after centuries of waiting for her. The thing is she's a human. He is already hers, but will he get to her in time to make her his as well? Lucy Heartfillia is a young woman running from her past, how will she react to being a pureblood's mate? Who can she really trust? Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1: His Arrival

I raced through the trees; to anyone happen to be looking I was barely a blur, a dot of salmon amongst green. I wasn't going to slow my inhuman pace even for a second. I have to find her. Get to her before _they_ do. Some part of me hopes the legend of the purebloods' is true for once, but the bigger part of me knows I can't take any chances. I'm close to Magnolia.

 _My love, I'm coming for you, hang on._

 **[Lucy's POV]**

Another day at the library, things would be as slow as always if it weren't for that new film. Ever since that film _"Fangs and Roses"_ started filming in our small town a few months ago, the library was filled with teenagers looking for vampire romance novels. Now I'm not judging I've had my 'vampire phase', as Levy puts it, too but this was blowing a bit out of proportion. Especially since Levy and I know a sappy novel when we see one and the one the film's based off of is terrible. I just know the film's going to be even worse. It was supposedly about this female vampire falling in love with a human prince, the cliché forbidden romance plot.

Slowly getting down the long ladder, I finished putting back a few books in the history section and just avoided getting knocked off by one of the previously mentioned fangirls. Sighing in relief as my heart rate calmed down from the near fall, I quickly spotted dark purplish hair coming in through the library doors. I instantly recognised the mop of hair and quickly rushed into the storage room towards the back of the building as to not be seen. Sighing in relief that he hadn't seen me I almost screamed as the door opened and a short figure peaked her head in.

"Lu-chan! Hiding from Bora again?" My best friend Levy whispered chuckling at my expense.

"Gosh Levy-chan you almost gave me a heart attack. Who knew a librarian's job could be so stressful?!"I added as a joke as she continued giggling.

"You know you can't hide in here forever Lu. Sooner or later you'll have to. Either because of the risk of the cleaner accidentally locking you in like last time..."she trailed off as I hit her arm playfully

"Hey!" I exclaimed as she continued.

"... or the crazy old librarian will notice one of us isn't doing their job and scream her head off. Besides you have to eat sometime..."

"I know, I know... But why doesn't he get it through his thick egotistical head that I don't want to go out with him!"

"You know actors; they get one major role and think we'll kiss the ground they walk on!" Levy stated fake-swooning.

"Yeah you're right." I laughed at her theatrics as we both decided to exit the supply cupboard.

"Hey how about we trade sections? You go to horror and I'll continue with history and adventure for you. That way, Bora will most likely not see you." My friend suggested and immediately received a hug from me.

"Thanks Lev! I owe you one!" I exclaimed in joy, happy to avoid the annoying actor.

"Just make sure to cover me next time Gajeel comes in and we have a deal." Levy blushed as I smirked and agreed.

Her crush Gajeel Redfox often came in here to get music sheets but I knew he really came to see her. Most times I'd have to cover some of her duties or trade sections with her so she'd be able to talk to him. I envied her at times; there was no denying those two had a future together, whereas I stayed single with vampire wannabe weirdos stalking me at every turn.

I waved to Levy as I made my way to the horror section, picking up misplaced books along the way and putting them back into place. Of course the horror section had to be in the darkest corner of the library. Few people visited the library, let alone the horror section which was quite large although not really popular at the moment. My big imagination often played tricks on me, seeing shadows and humanoid figures where there were none.

"It's worth it, if I get to stay away from Bora..." I whispered to myself and dusted some of the older books there out of habit. A certain book caught my eye, hidden at the back of some newer novels.

 _'Pureblood Myths and Legends'_ it read on the cover with fancy gold writing. Why was this here with all the fiction novels? My curiosity was peaked although I usually preferred romantic stories. I was about to lift the cover when my blue haired friend came rushing over.

"Lu-chan! The library's closing early, they're filming a scene here tomorrow and they want to prepare the space." Levy announced as she looked at the book in my hands.

"Oh what's that? Didn't know you were into horror stories Lu." she continued teasingly pointing at the leather-bound book.

"What this? I don't know I thought it might be interesting. Maybe inspiration for the book I'm writing." I replied smoothly. It wasn't a completely lie, I did find it interesting but not for my novel. I just felt drawn to it somehow, as if I was fated to find if behind all the dusk and books it was pushed behind.

"Anyways let's get our things and leave; I'm going to check this book out. I'll meet you up front." I suggested with a smile as she nodded and walked away.

 **(Natsu's POV:)**

I was now going through the dense forest surrounding Magnolia. I haven't been here in a while, although the forest itself hasn't changed much. The forest was fairly large but with my enhanced speed I was almost at the edge of the forest now.

I stopped abruptly when I caught a familiar scent. Not who it belonged to, more like _what._ In my haste to get to her, I stumbled upon werewolf territory. If it was anyone else they'd be in real trouble but I'm a Pureblood, unless I bump into an alpha or a daring beta I'd get through the forest with no trouble. Loner wolves or werewolves lower in power like omegas won't dare pick a fight with me, even though I'm invading their territory, unless they don't value their lives much.

Picking up my pace again I avoided some of their major scent marks so I wouldn't be so easily tracked and swiftly got to the edge of the trees. The forest hadn't changed much, but the town sure had. Where clay huts had been, now lay stone buildings and shops as well as a bustling market place full of people going about their daily lives. What caught my attention most though was the huge library in the east and film crews surrounding it. Props and cameras were being moved around as actors sat in their caravans presumably rehearsing their lines.

 _'Where they filming a movie or something?'_ I thought as I walked towards the busy town. I remember having an uncle here so I decided staying with him while I looked for her was the best plan.

 _'If he's still alive that is...'_ A morbid thought but a realistic one nonetheless. He wasn't really my uncle, just a close human friend of my father's I've known for a while. He was pretty old last time I checked so he should be around 80 now.

My senses were attacked full on by all the new smells of the market place which I decided to avoid for now as to not draw to much attention. I followed an old, worn out stone path that led up a small hill closer to a secluded part of the forest. There, I walked for a bit as I tried to remember where my uncle Atlas' house was. It wasn't long before I encountered a tall, intricate black gate that I remembered all too well. Pushing it open with a creak I stepped up to the big wooden double doors that were just as old and knocked on the door.

Being an impatient person, I pushed the door open after about five minutes of waiting surprisingly finding it a bit jammed but not locked. At first glance I noticed the place was as I recalled it decades ago but soon the layers of dust and many cobwebs confirmed my suspicions. No one had lived here in a few years at most. Sighing I crossed the threshold without hindrance seeing as the person who owned the house had died therefore I didn't need permission to enter, although I had gotten that permission years ago so it wouldn't have been a problem anyways.

Also being a really messy person I wasn't really feeling in the mood to clean up so I left it pretty much as it was after scouting the whole house for possible intruders or something being out of place. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I began to walk towards the doors again when a blur blue came flying out of nowhere and collided with my chest. Looking down I saw my childhood friend and partner that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Happy!" I exclaimed like a child, squishing him in a hug.

"Natsu! Where have you been?" He whined after I had let him go. Happy at first appeared to be a normal cat, excluding his blue fur but he could talk. He wasn't actually a cat, he was a creature called an exceed, they could shape-shift into select animals and some, Happy included, could fly with wings in their normal form.

"You know out and about..."I replied vaguely as he knew I was just wasting time these passed centuries waiting for her to emerge. My blue partner nodded in understanding and turned to sleep on a sofa.

"I'm close Haps, I'm close..."I whispered as he purred. I then headed out into the town to see if I could pick up her scent. Happy would draw too much attention if he came along.

I didn't know her name, or appearance or even scent, but had a feeling that once I picked it up I'd know right away.

 _She was my mate after all..._

 _A/N:_ What did you think? I've mustered up the courage to share my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! I just got so inspired! I've already written a few chapters so I'd appreciate some feedback to see if I should post them and continue with this story or not! This is my first Nalu story so feel free to comment with your thoughts, criticism and ideas! (^_^)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters! They belong to Hiro Mashima!**


	2. Chapter 2: They meet

**_Chapter 2:_** ** _They meet_**

While the vampire prince was strolling through the busy streets of Magnolia anxiously trying to catch his mate's unique scent, the same girl was walking home to her apartment from the library. After waving her blue haired friend goodbye with a promise to meet up later, she soon got distracted by the beautiful sound of the bluebirds that seemed to call the nearby park their home. Pausing to admire them she hadn't noticed a certain male figure approach her with a strange smirk on his face.

 _ **[Lucy's POV]**_

I was glad to have half a day off for once, I'm starting to think maybe having that film crew in town wasn't such as bad thing after all. In a cheerful mood, I decided taking the long route through the park following the distracting melody of the resident birds. I was almost skipping along the path, enjoying the colourful flowers and spring weather; not too hot but not too cold either.

' _Maybe I'll even find some inspiration and get some writing done!'_ I thought hopefully as I walked along the dirt path, thinking of my novel. The sound of hurried footsteps caught my attention although I didn't have time to turn around before I was rudely dragged behind a few trees. I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth along with a "Shh it's just me my darling!"

I'd recognise that annoying voice anywhere...

 _I think I just jinxed my lovely day... Way to go Lucy!_

"Bora! What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled angrily as I slapped his disgusting hand away.

"I only wanted to surprise you my lovely."He replied almost making me gag at the cheesy nicknames.

Bora was one of the main actors of the film and his quick fame had obviously gone to his head. He had a lot of girls fawning over him but I just wasn't interested, aside from the corny pickup lines he was just an arrogant jerk. I'm not sure why he decided to target me out of all the girls in this town but I've made it clear over and over again that my answer would always be no to his advances.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"He continued inching closer, almost trapping me between him and the big tree behind me.

"Yeah well I've been avoiding you everywhere..."I muttered, starting to slip away from him.

"You know no one can resist me."He tried seductively but I just found it repulsive. Just as I was about to walk away he tugged on my arm making me face him again. I was about to tell him off with my signature 'Lucy kick' when I began to feel weird. My heart started beating faster and a blush began to form on my cheeks.

' _What has gotten into me all of a sudden!?_ 'I thought panicked; I don't find him remotely attractive so why am I acting as if I'm in love with him!? He had a triumphant smirk on his face but I was so immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice his smirk as he leaned closer. I couldn't stop him from kissing me, I almost felt as if I wanted him to. I stood there frozen in place.

 _What's going on!?_

Just as Bora was about to close the gap between us a hand clamped heavily on his shoulder and roughly pulled him away from me. He obviously wasn't expecting it and fell in the dirt yelling pitifully in surprise. I was still in a trance; I almost wanted to go to him as I stared at Bora lying on the ground. I gasped as I looked up at the newcomer and met a pair of dazzling onyx eyes effectively freeing me from the spell I was in. Thank the heavens I didn't have to kiss that arrogant jerk but how did he do it? How was he controlling me?

 ** _(Natsu's POV)_**

I thought I should start in a less populated area, since there are so many scents and distractions near the shopping streets. Walking away from them, I caught many females watching me and giggling or trying aimlessly to get my attention. Unfortunately for them I had eyes for one person only, my destined mate who was in this very town and had now revealed herself to me. It angered me to know that she was so close, but yet, so far away as well.

 _What if she was in danger?_

 _What if she was with another male not knowing that I was coming for her?_

My vampire instincts were going mad. I was thankful of my centuries of control or else I'd be tearing apart this small town right now in search of her. After a while of impatiently smelling the air for her scent, a breeze blew by and something hypnotic got my attention. It was so amazing it could only be her as I took off in a sprint after it. The faint scent lead me to the big building I saw earlier; the library. But I could tell she had left a few moments ago, _darn it_.

Running down the path she took I then came upon a small park that was empty, apart from a couple having a picnic. I didn't spare them a glance as the lovely scent I now recognised was close to vanilla and jasmine, lead away from them. I walked hastily towards the trees that were further away, almost ruining a flower patch in my hurry.

I soon began to lose control as I knew my mate was so close to me now, but I didn't want to scare her away. That thought was lost as I pick up another stench with her and _he_ was _too_ close. My vampiric instincts took over and I rushed behind the few big trees where her fragrance was strongest. I could unfortunately only see a bit of her gorgeous golden blonde hair because another male was standing right in front of her. I repressed an aggressive growl and pulled on his shoulder without thinking.

 _No one touches my mate._

The coward gave a yelp and fell in the dirt. I noticed the charm rings on his hands and that made me want to rip his throat out. He was using forbidden magic to take control of my mate! Noticing his dim, dark purple aura I realised he was an ordinary mortal.

 _How did a mere human get his hands on magical items!? I should make sure he never tries that on anyone else again..._

Wanting to crush his hand as well as the rings, I was reminded that my mate was watching. Sighing, I instead pull off his rings with force and crushed them in my palm. He still lay on the ground gaping like a fish out of water, _pathetic mortal_.

I heard a gasp and turned round to see a pair of warm brown eyes. As soon as she saw me, she snapped out of her magic-induced trance, further proving to me that she was indeed my soul mate. Only one's soul mate could snap another out of a charm spell. She was slightly shorter than me and had an intense magical aura for a human. Interesting...

I could tell she was still confused and offered a kind smile.

"You alright?"I asked a bit worried as she was still backed against the tree behind her. I saw her shiver slightly at the sound of my voice and had to hold back a possessive growl.

"Yes, I'm alright now. Thanks for your help!"She smiled back at me and man her voice was as hypnotizing as that smile.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"The other guy exclaimed, before she could continue, now shaking the dirt from his fancy clothes and looking at his rings that were just dust now.

"My girlfriend and I were in the middle of something."He smirked, as I fisted my fists in anger and the word _girlfriend._

Maybe I should've crushed his hand after all...

"He is definitely _not_ my boyfriend!"My mate yelled from behind me as relief flooded through my veins. At least maybe I won't kill him much now...

"You heard her back off! Who are you anyways?" I inquired curiously at the idiot, glaring at him as he looked offended.

"Surely you have heard of me? I'm Bora the great, powerful vampire-."He was cut short when I started laughing, like full on laughing my head off. I couldn't help myself, _him_ a vampire? _Please_ , I wouldn't believe that even if I wasn't the real thing. Music sounded in my ears as giggles escaped the blonde's lips as she joined in with my laughing.

"He's an actor. A really bad one" She explained in amusement.

"I'll have you know I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah look man no one cares, especially this lovely lady so buzz off and leave her alone."

If he wasn't insulted before, he sure was now. He went to do a weird hiss like noise which I presume was suppose to scare me. I turned away from the blonde so she couldn't see my face and showed him my piercing red vampire eyes and the coward immediately ran off, tripping over his feet and stupid cape.

Chuckling I turned back to her and grinned. "My name's Natsu by the way."I introduced myself holding out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Lucy. Thanks so much, he's been bothering me for days."She replied, thanking me again. _Lucy_ he name rolled perfectly off my tongue. Wait that freak's been bothering her for _days_ and I wasn't here to stop him!? I'm making sure that doesn't happen again...

"Look Lucy, if he ever bothers you again I'll be there to punch his lights out!" I promised in a serious tone. She giggled, I loved that sound.

"I really hope that won't be necessary. You really scared him off."She looked impressed. _Well that was a huge ego boost._

"Care to repay me by allowing me to ask you out for coffee?"I asked smoothly as I watched her blush.

"S-sure, I'd like that."She stuttered and I smirked. This was going well so far...

 ** _Author's POV:_**

The two were now at a small cafe and Lucy was sure if they laughed any louder the waiter was going to ask them to leave. They kept getting dirty looks from the other costumers but one look from Natsu was all it took for them to turn back to their own conversations. The blonde found it slightly odd but shrugged it off since she was really enjoying his company. She'd never had a date as fun as this before, or at least she hoped it was a date.

Natsu's instincts were calmer now that he'd found her and made sure she was okay. The salmon haired vampire vowed he'd never leave her side from that point on. He was happy that, when he asked for her number, she gladly gave it to him without hesitance. They may have just met, but he could already feel their connection, he was sure she could feel it too. He decided to take things the human way for now, since he didn't want to freak her out. The vampire wasn't sure when he'd be able to tell her his secret but he hoped it would be soon. The sooner she knew, the better he could protect her, now that she was in his world; things would rapidly change for her as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the second chapter! Was it what you were expecting? :) As always any comment helps and motivates me to keep writing!**

 **I'd like to thank**

 **MarSoTheGalaxies,**

 **NymphO4,**

 **The Black Fairy of Fairy Tail,**

 **Reaper495,**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi,**

 **zooeyandvincy,**

 **KrispiKreme,**

 **LlamaDragneel,**

 **BlzBlue,**

 **Zinnia99,**

 **Lecy98,**

 **HuskyChoirsOfHumanity and** **Riverdrum who favorited and/or followed this story so far! And of course Alice of Fairy Tail, Chefbabe, Kaylacutiepop and sarara1.8 for reviewing as well! Thanks for encouraging me to continue this :D (sorry if I left anyone out XD)**

 **TigerArrowgirl (Guest), Fagerhigh (Guest) and another guest also left a nice comment, even one short review or constructive criticism makes me so happy! I didn't expect this many people...**

 ** _P.S._** **do you guys want the chapters to be a bit longer? I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the best friend

_Chapter 3:_ _Meeting the best friend_

 ** _Author's POV:_**

It's been a few weeks since Lucy Heartfillia met Natsu and she'd honestly never felt happier. The salmon haired man was sweet and kind, with a funny and childish side as well although a bit overprotective. The blonde thought he was a bit mysterious at times but she was sure she'd get through to him sooner or later. The young couple had gone on a few more dates, but Lucy had yet to tell her blue haired friend about her new relationship. She wasn't sure herself what they were yet and telling Levy would only serve to embarrass and confuse the blonde further.

Although perhaps it was time to tell her...the bookworm would find out eventually anyways.

Levy noticed her blonde friend wasn't hiding from that annoying 'actor' Bora anymore and was getting curious. She was smiling more as well, coming into work with a spring in her step instead of avoiding perverted guys and complaining she didn't have time for coffee. Making up various scenarios in her head the blunette decided she'd just flat out ask her. It would be a wonderful chance to tease her again after all.

"Hey Lu, whatever happened to Bora? Don't tell me you decided to go out with him?" Levy wondered playfully, as she nearly avoided getting hit in the arm.

"What!? No, absolutely not, yuck Levy! Are you mad!?"Lucy stared at her appalled as the bluenette laughed.

"Just checking Lu" she replied cheekily while getting back to work. The blonde smiled to herself thinking of Natsu again. Every time Bora seemed to gather the courage to come to the library in search of her Natsu just seemed to materialise out of nowhere and beat the tar out of him, which she found oddly convenient but the blonde sure wasn't complaining…

"What are you thinking about Lu-chan?"Levy teased coming up to the counter to pick up some turned in books. Lucy was at reception duty today and her friend often found her day dreaming behind the circular piece of furniture.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about someone?" The receptionist for the day questioned flustered.

"I said _'what'_ not _'who'_..."Levy smiled slyly as Lucy cursed her friend's smarts, she just gave everything away. "That goofy smile on your face for the past few days and the fact that you just blushed further proves my point." Lucy blushed further and paused, before smirking.

"Oh you mean how you act around _Gajeel?_ "Lucy got her pay back as Levy turned scarlet.

"S-shut up!" Levy squeaked covering her hot face. She and Levy never missed a chance tease each other, especially when it came to boys.

The bluenette and Gajeel weren't exactly dating yet, but Lucy was betting he'd ask her out in the next few weeks. It was obvious to the blonde that he was completely smitten with Levy and she was head over heels for him as well. The two made a strange couple at first glance, him being a tall, gruff man with countless piercings and she a petite, shy, book loving girl. _But then again,_ Lucy thought, _opposites do attract..._

"Oh so you were thinking about a guy then! I knew it!" Levy continued stirring away the conversation again. She'd caught her friend red-handed or _red-faced_ in this case and she wasn't letting it go.

"Shhh!" One of the older librarians , a woman probably in her seventies, shushed the two while giving them a deadly glare. If looks could kill they'd be goners.

They giggled silently, ducking their heads in guilt as the best friends went back to their assigned jobs. While Levy was putting the next batch of books back on the shelves, Lucy turned back to face the doors and tried to pass what remained of her time registering new books into the computer database trying hard not to think about a certain onyx eyed man...

An hour must've passed and it was nearly time for the library to close up. Just then the bluenette went up to the blonde and whispered eagerly.

"Lu-chan! _Hottie_ at six o'clock!" While she pointed indiscreetly at the doors that had just opened.

' _Did I mention she's bad at whispering?'_ Lucy thought slightly embarrassed, ignoring her friend's comment and continued packing up her things. The last thing she had to do was close the computer which was so ancient it took some time to shut down. She should suggest the library invest in some new computers... _that don't overheat._

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain vampire was waiting patiently for his mate to finish work. It annoyed him, every second she spent in the library working since she wasn't with him. He couldn't help it; it was his possessive nature as a vampire. Natsu quickly decided to just go to the building himself and surprise her.

 _'_ _She's a weirdo, who'd wanna work in a place filled with nothing but books? Most of them don't have any pictures in them!'_ The salmon haired man pondered confused but shrugged and continued his way to the white building that most people in the small town didn't even visit once a month. The handsome man stepped in and looked around.

 _'_ _This place is big… But even so, I'd spot my Luce from a mile away.'_ The vampire prince thought and true to his words he noticed her behind the main desk a little further away from him. It was slightly elevated but with his tall stature the vampire was still able to lean his arm on it.

He walked towards her and smirked when one of her co-workers, a short girl with blue hair and a bandana whispered very audibly.

"Lu-chan! Hottie at six o'clock!" His Lucy surprisingly ignored her comment and continued what she was doing, obviously desperate to finish work. The vampire felt glad that she only had eyes for him as he did for her and that caused a possessive feeling to fill his chest. Pushing it down, he leaned up against her desk and watched her for a second before the blonde got annoyed and looked up, sensing his stare.

"Look sir, we're closing now so-."Not being able to finish her sentence as their eyes met and realising it was the person that had been plaguing her mind all day.

"N-Natsu!? What are you doing here? I mean I –."She stuttered in surprise as a smile involuntary broke out on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you Luce!"The vampire replied with the grin she was starting to adore as he seemingly pulled a rose out of nowhere.

"For you my lady" He mock-bowed as she giggled, taking it softly. The blonde closed her eyes and breathed in its wonderful scent as Natsu watched her with a content smile.

"Thank you Natsu, it's beautiful"

"Would it be too cheesy to say _'_ _not as beautiful as you'_?" He quickly responded with a cheeky smile. This time she had to stifle her laughter, they were in the library after all. Natsu didn't like it when she did that, he wanted to hear her laugh especially if he's the one causing it but he instead chuckled back. He'd be able to hear her laugh soon anyway and that calmed him.

After making sure the old computer had finally shut down the blonde picked up her bag and fully intended to go _around_ the counter but apparently Natsu had other plans. Not able to resist the sudden urge to have her in his arms he reached over the brown desk and lifted her out _over_ it. She squealed, earning another glare from the old woman at the back of the library and a gasp from a shocked Levy who was a few feet away.

The salmon haired man chuckled as she hit his shoulders playfully making him tighten his arms around her waist.

"Natsu!" She quietly exclaimed in surprise but still chuckling secretly admiring his strength and noticing her feet still hadn't touched the floor. "Put me down!" the blonde whispered with a giggle. The vampire was about to deny but when he heard her laugh again he complied. _'_ _I can always pick her up again when we get out of the library...'_ He thought mischievously.

Though he let go of her waist, he grabbed a hold of her hand instead making her blush as Levy was now wiggling her eyebrows.

"So Lu-chan, not thinking about anyone huh?" The short girl began almost accusingly but the humour still remained in her voice.

"Uhh, hey Levy this is Natsu. Natsu this is my best friend Levy McGarden." Lucy introduced, smiling sheepishly.

"Nice to meet ya Levy." Natsu smiled and nodded, shaking hands with his mate's petite friend and if it wasn't for the blonde's overwhelming scent he would have noticed an important, familiar scent on the bluenette.

"Likewise!" Levy smiled back mischievously. _'_ _Oh Mavis...'_ Lucy thought in dismay, afraid of what her friend would say next.

"So Natsu, how long have you and Lu-chan been dating?" ' _Here we go...'_ The blonde panicked slightly, chuckling nervously.

"W-well we're- I mean not exactly uhhh-"The brown eyed girl stuttered, not daring to look at Natsu. He of course, seemed perfectly calm even carefree and sensing his mate's nervousness, he took the opportunity to bring her closer to him.

"Not long, we met a few weeks ago."Natsu answered with a grin as Lucy's eyes widened. ' _Did he just indirectly call me his girlfriend!?'_ She inwardly squealed, well she had an idea of what they were now at least.

"H-how about we get going? Or are we going to stay and chat in the library forever?"Lucy tried redirecting the subject and pulled her salmon haired _boyfriend_ towards the double doors.

Levy grabbed her bag along with a few books she had checked out and followed after the couple with a chuckle. She'd need to interrogate her blonde friend later when they were alone. Now she could tease her back whenever the blonde decided to mention her black haired crush.

"So Natsu don't think I've seen you around before... Are you new to Magnolia?"Levy inquired.

It might've seemed like an innocent question but the blonde knew Levy was being a best friend and essentially interrogating him. She had to almost stifle a giggle at the bluenette's seriousness, the three were sitting on the grass in the park and Levy had obviously taken it upon herself to make sure this strange _pink haired_ man wasn't a danger to her childhood friend. How ironic when she never would have guessed the man could be a vampire. _If only she knew…_

"Yeah, I moved here recently when I learned of my uncle's passing. He didn't have any other relatives so I decided to make sure his house was ok and take care of the cat."Well it wasn't a complete lie on his part. But he couldn't exactly say _'_ _Yeah I came looking for Lucy cause she's my mate and oh, by the way I'm bloodsucking creature of the night!' Nope he should definitely not say that._

"You have a cat?"The blonde questioned in surprise. It didn't even come to her mind that he could be a cat person.

"Aye, his name is Happy."He replied earning strange looks from the two girls who then laughed.

"Aww that's adorable!"Lucy cooed, giggling while Levy stared at him suspiciously.

' _Happy? Really? He couldn't come up with a better name for his imaginary cat?'_ Levy thought. She felt like she might being a bit prejudice, judging him by his strange pink hair, his strange name for a cat and the way he seemed to already be so close to her friend. He seemed a bit overprotective although Gajeel acted almost the same...She didn't exactly mistrust him, but something about the guy made her question everything he said.

 _Perhaps it was just paranoid worrying about her best friend or just a deep unknown instinct but the bookworm was sure he was hiding something important..._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ _Sorry for a bit of a wait on this one! I just started my Greek and Maths lessons and let me tell you, two hours straight of Greek then an hour of maths right after it, is enough to fry your brain. Especially since its still technically summer holidays here...and really hot._**

 ** _Thank you to all the amazing people who favourited/ followed and reviewed! There where so many I can't list all of them without the fear of leaving someone out! :D_**

 ** _I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think would be good to include! This chapter was a bit short and I apologize for that, but the next one will be longer XD_**

 ** _I love Gale and Gruvia so there will be a bit of those lovelies somewhere in here soon... (But obviously focus on NALU)_**

 ** _As well as maybe some Miraxus, don't know how many of you like that one though but I have a role for both of them in the story :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima!_

 _(27/08/16)_


	4. Chapter 4: Abrupt Exit

**_(HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Consider updating this my first goal of 2017)_**

 _Previously on Purebloods..._

Natsu finally finds his mate and everything is well until he meets Lucy's best friend Levy McGarden. While she doesn't exactly mistrust him, something about him makes her question everything he says.

 _Perhaps it was just paranoid worrying about her best friend or just a deep unknown instinct but the bookworm was sure he was hiding something important..._

* * *

 _Chapter 4:_ _Abrupt Exit_

It was a few days later that Lucy began to notice Natsu's _strangeness_ as Levy had put it. As soon as they left Natsu and had walked out of earshot of the park Levy immediately stated her suspicions on her friend's new crush.

 _As your best friend I'm obliged to judge any potential suitor!_ ' She remembers Levy telling her half jokingly.

Her blue haired friend read too many fantasy novels, not that she was any better actually, since she was currently writing one herself... but back to the point at hand. Levy insisted that she look out for anything out of the ordinary with Natsu. Her best friend had an impeccable intuitive sense and if it told her something about the pink haired man was off...then she should at least keep her eyes open.

But still the young author had her doubts, her own intuition was telling- _no yelling_ \- at her to trust Natsu with her life. It was a bit extreme to put it like that she mused and she was prone to overreacting, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't quite stay away from him. The blonde liked to hope he felt the same way about her as well. They spent almost all of their free time together and the blonde was often wondering if Levy might have been slightly jealous, having to share her best friend now with a guy. But no; the petite girl wouldn't just accuse Natsu of being shifty just out of spite, it wasn't in her nature and she had Gajeel to spend time with too.

She soon snapped out of her thoughts as she was reminded of what had triggered this thought process in the first place. It was another Friday afternoon and she got off work early as she did on Friday's. Everyone had something better to do than visit the library on a Friday night, even the old, grumpy librarian Mrs. Griaa.

Both choosing to stay in rather than go to the cinema, Lucy and Natsu had arranged to watch a film at her apartment. They were already seated comfortably on her plush sofa, the blonde with her head on Natsu's shoulder and his arms around her. She noticed nothing unusual as he always loved to keep her as close to him as possible. The young author certainly had no problem with that.

They had already feasted on pizza before they sat in front of the TV so they were all set to see the film. It was a comedy about an undercover agent trying to clear his name after a misunderstanding. The film had both the youngsters laughing but they were half way through the film when Lucy suddenly felt Natsu tense up.

Confused, she looked up at him and then back to the screen trying to figure out the source of his abrupt change in mood. Noticing Natsu's gaze was now not trained on the film but on the window to the right she lifted her head off his shoulder to question him about it. Opening her mouth she managed to form his name on her lips before he suddenly jumped up from his seat, quickly yelling a short "Sorry, I'll be back" in an odd, strained voice and...jumped out the window?

It took Lucy a few full seconds before she realised what had actually just happened -and that yes in fact Natsu hadn't used the _door_ -and ran to her window. Tripping over her little carpet in her haste she leaned out gripping the windowsill tightly and nervously called out to Natsu. When she got no answer she began to panic, yelling his name a couple more times and leaning further out to see if she could spot his bright salmon hair.

Getting more afraid that something had happened to the idiot and he had finally cracked his hard head on the pavement below, Lucy ran down the stairs. She hadn't even bothered with her shoes scrambling to the road in only her sky blue socks. She was still wondering how she didn't slip as she jumped two and three steps at a time.

And here she was now, in the alleyway between her block of flats and the one next to it wondering where the heck Natsu had ran off to. Since she hadn't seen any blood or scrambled brains on the ground she assumed he was mostly unscathed and let out a breath of relief.

' _That idiot's going to be the death of me...that and my overactive imagination'_ Lucy thought raising a hand to her forehead in an attempt to calm herself down. Levy had told her he was weird but she knew that already, he had _pink hair_ for heaven's sake and ate like a dragon! She supposed whatever made the man freak out was important enough to just leave without an explanation. The girl couldn't for the life of her find a more normal explanation right now

'Was it something I did or didn't do? Did I say something wrong?' Millions of different questions were now starting to pop up and swirl in her mind driving her insane. She fisted her hands in an attempt to stop herself from going on a self loathing rampage and shook her head breathing in the cold night air.

"Standing here in the dark won't help me." She muttered aloud, breaking her stunned silence.

Reminded again of how she was standing _alone,_ in the _dark,_ in a creepy alleyway she started the walk back to her flat. Taking a few steps, she almost jumped out of her skin _again_ , by the almost metallic sound of scraping on a wall. Resting a trembling hand on her fast beating heart she turned around, eyes darting every which way to find the source of the disturbing noise. When nothing seemed to jump out of the shadows and eat her after about five minutes she sighed in frustration and decided that she needed some sleep.

Walking back up the stairs to her apartment she marked Natsu's abrupt exit as _peculiar incident number one_. She decided to wait for that mental list to have at least a few more points on it before consulting her best friend. She didn't want Levy to go on a victory parade just yet.

"It's just one time Lucy; _one time_...I'm sure Natsu will have a perfectly good explanation for it tomorrow." She assured herself and while walking past the living room she dejectedly switched off the TV. She made sure to shut the window and draw the curtains closed before changing into her pyjamas and debated whether or not it was too soon to call Natsu and demand an explanation.

"Guess I'll call him in the morning." She decided with a sigh, placing her phone on the nightstand and proceeded to stare at the ceiling.

The following day would be a Saturday and she was determined to at least attempt to get answers from him then or her curiosity would drive her nuts. With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with piercing onyx-green eyes and with her running from the shadows as she so often seemed to do.

* * *

A few roads down was of course Natsu, who was berating himself for running off on her like that.

"Damn it!" He finally exclaimed out loud, as he had been doing repeatedly in his head for about five or so minutes now.

"Lucy's going to think it's her fault! I'm such an idiot!" He growled as he chased after the shadowy blur he saw in his mate's window. He knew it was a vampire, he could smell his scent, though he couldn't quite place the owner of it just yet. His thoughts were clouded as he remembered that he just left his mate, _alone_ when other vampires might be after her.

They were speeding through the streets, twisting around all the stores and houses that now had all their lights closed and doors shut. No one noticed the supernatural beings as they sped through the park, tearing up a few flower patches and disturbing a few sleeping critters.

To say Natsu was concerned about the presence of another vampire here in Magnolia especially near _his_ mate was a cosmic understatement.

Moreover, this was werewolf territory and although his father and the alpha of the ruling pack here had established a sort of peace treaty a few decades ago, vampire-werewolf relations were still a little shaky at best.

So far Natsu had managed to stay under the radar or at least not stir up trouble to make the lycans confront him but this guy was just messing everything up for him, who knows if he's been running around sucking humans dry. He didn't even want to think that maybe him being at Lucy's window was no coincidence and he had been watching _her_ or _them_ for some time.

Almost growling at the thought he felt his eyes turning ruby red and before he knew it he had the other vampire pinned up against the wall of a nearby building. With his instincts taking over for a second he almost didn't recognise the strange metallic scent now piercing his senses. Lifting the larger vampire up from his cloak he roughly pulled down his hood and glared at the man in frustration.

The raven haired man smirked, familiar red eyes gleaming with mirth as he stared down at the salmon haired prince.

"Took ya long enough! What's a guy gotta do to get your attention anymore?" He stated in a gruff voice, filled with amusement.

The vampire prince sighed in agitation, his eyes going back to normal. He dropped his annoying clan mate on the ground as harshly as he could; at least it wasn't a vampire from any of the dark clans...

"What are you doing here Gajeel?"He questioned him, if he had interrupted his precious time with Lucy it better be important.

He knew Gajeel well enough to know he wouldn't dare go after his mate. If not because of respect and loyalty to his prince and clan mate then because of the centuries long friendship they shared.

"I should be asking you that, you just drop into town not so much as a glance around to scope out if any other vampires are here..."Gajeel trailed off and if Natsu didn't know any better he'd say that his friend was either insulted or reprimanding him on his carelessness.

"Made me wonder if you had a certain... _distraction_." He smirked.

Of course Gajeel jumped at the chance to humiliate or at least embarrass him when he got the chance. Natsu almost blushed at the innuendo but instead focused on punching the guy in the face, something he should have done the moment he laid eyes on him.

The raven haired vampire's "Gihi" was cut short as he was pounded into the wall. This of course turned into an all out brawl as was usual with the two rowdy clan mates, playful insults flying here and there.

For the prince, this meant he didn't have to discuss his mate with the slightly older vampire yet. With one last flaming fist Natsu got up leaving Gajeel in a small crater in the ground, both chuckling. They hadn't seen each other in a few centuries so their otherwise constant arguments and bickering were forgotten for now.

"Hey metal face, why are you here in Magnolia anyways?" Natsu inquired, leaning against the opposite wall watching as the other got up.

"Well from what I've seen, same as you Salamander." He grinned dusting himself off. "I saw ya with bunny girl in there, all curled up." He continued

 _Well this conversation can't be avoided after all...'_ Natsu thought with a sigh. _'Let's hope its not too awkward_ '

"You found your mate too?" Shifting the subject away from him as Gajeel nodded in rare excitement.

"You bet, the shrimp is a bit shy but I think I'm getting through to her. Gihi."Gajeel chuckled and Natsu already felt a bit bad for the poor girl.

"You mentioned something about other vampires in the area?"Natsu began with determination, he was going to protect his love.

"It's lycan territory even we technically shouldn't be here, not unless it's an official visit anyways." Natsu stated, earning a weird look from Gajeel.

"What's with the prince-y talk all of a sudden? Where's the flame brain that sneaked around and _intentionally_ broke the rules cause he felt like it?" The raven haired vampire was confused, his clan mate never really thought of things like this before. He never really thought of anything at all. As if just realising this now, Natsu smacked himself in the head, earning another snigger from the grey clad vampire in front of him.

"Luce must be rubbing off on me..."He muttered making Gajeel's eyes widen.

' _Luce? As in Lucy, my shrimp's best friend?'_

He hadn't really taken a good look at her through the window when he saw her with Natsu but now the blonde hair and the name connected the dots in his head. Before he could even voice any of his thoughts or answer the prince's previous question, said prince interrupted, just like he had a habit of doing.

"Shit! Lucy! I gotta go iron breath." And with that he was off, no doubt going back to his mate which made Gajeel wonder if he looked that desperate when he missed Levy. Deciding that of course he wasn't as wimpy as the hot head he made his way to his messy, little one floor house but not before conveniently passing by Levy's to check in on her.

He was still reminded that he had something important to talk to Natsu about but with their mates being such close friends he had no doubt he'd see the flame brain sooner than he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: αααααααααηηηηηηη**

 **Hey Guys! I deeply apologize for not updating sooner; school just dug its claws in and wouldn't let me go! (-_-)''**

 **Plus I've decided to change some things regarding the storyline that will hopefully make it more interesting! I have several chapters already written out but I'm just sorta re-writing some parts so you guys can actually read the gibberish I wrote heheh**

 **Also when I was typing this out FF decided to only let me type in Greek -_-**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems boring if so tell me! (Its more of a filler that's why I had writer's block.)**

 **As always THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES TIME AND REVIEWS/FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES IT MEANS A LOT (_)**

 **And any helpful comment or suggestion is always welcomed!**

 **[2/01/2017]-[1:31 AM]**


End file.
